


Mon Amour, Mon Ami.

by TaurusQueen413



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Love Triangles, Other, Protective Brian May, Smut, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Roger and Y/N weren't on the best of terms, though they both stayed cordial and even had moments of friendly banter themselves.But Roger's always had a temper and Y/N never played when it came to anger.One night Roger goes too far, and there's no coming back.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Mon Amour, Mon Ami.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bohemian Rhapsody fic and I just wanted to try my hand at it 😌

"God, you're such a prick!" A sharp voice rattled around the dirty apartment, echoing throughout the rooms. Roger made an indignant sound from the kitchen, ripping open a can of beer. "I've always been a prick, darling. That news isn't so shocking."

"Oh fuck off!" They spat, grabbing their coat off the dirty floor. Rogers apartment was filthy; empty beer cans, dirty clothing and old magazines littered the musty shag carpet. "If you invited me here to just insult me then I'm fucking leaving." Y/N pulled their coat on, kicking a can out of their way. Roger bolted from the kitchen and moved in front of the door, blocking their way out. "Running is what you're best at, right? Better than whoring yourself around to half of the pub?"

"You're one to talk. You snogged half the girls you meet. Look at you, it's a wonder you're not rotting from the amount of sweat you accumulate. You reek."

"I reek? I reek? That is so funny, since just the other day Brian was making goo goo eyes at you, and you didn't turn away."

"Brian? Oh my God, Roger are you jealous?" The word jealous hung in he air like the Daggar of Damocles, threatening to fall and split their skulls open. Roger clutched his cold beer, fingers bending the tin. His face was splotchy and red, all the way down to his neck. His blonde hair accentuated the red in his face almost commically. "Why the FUCK would I be jealous of you and Brian? Huh? Two little idiots being idiots together."

"Idiots? Such a big word for you Taylor; did you look in the Thesaurus for that?" Y/N's voice chirped sarcastically. Roger scoffed taking a swig. He was shitface, Y/N could see it. He stumbled everywhere, he slurred his words. "I'm only saying jealous because no man who isn't jealous wouldn't call me to his apartment just to complain about their friend flirting with someone else. So are you jealous or not?"

"Why would I be jealous of you? You'd be lucky to have me."

"Lucky? No, I'd rather not have you; nor the other countless women you've had." Y/N made a sad face and put their hands on the doorknob. "Good because I don't want you either. You're repulsive." It came out as a mutter, but Y/N heard it clearly.

"Repulsive? Bitch, you better apologize." Roger's gaze shit up to meet Y/N's. Their gaze was hard and obviously insulted. Roger huffed, shaking his head. "No one here likes you, Y/N! Look at you, you're just the fitfh wheel! You're not even a member of Queen, just some person Freddie picked up off the side of the road! You're repulsive and I wanted to tell you that in private." His words cut deep, especially since Y/N ran away to avoid people like him. Roger most likely didn't mean it, that's what Y/N told themself.

A drunk man's words are a sober mans thoughts, isn't that how the line went? Y/N shook their head, reaching out to swat the beef out of Roger's hand. "Stop it, don't say that." Roger pulled his hand away and shoved Y/N back, making them shout as their shoulder collided harshly against the wall. Concern flitted in his eyes for a breif moment, only to be replaced with scorn. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, Y/N! THIS IS MY HOME!"

"YOU'RE DRUNK YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You probably don't mean half of what you say." Y/N rubbed their shoulder tenderly, wincing at the ache. "No, no I am perfle- prefelect- pefral-"

"Perfectly."

"Fuck off. I am perfectly sober. I'm just telling you what everyone else thinks. Wanna see for yourself? Call up Deaky! Call up Paul. Though he hates everyone, so. Trust me, love; only I had the nuts to say it. No one wants you."

He polished off his beer and threw it across the room. It collided with the wall and made a crashing should as it tumbled into the many many others of it's kind. Y/N flinched at the harsh sound. "God. I hate you Roger."

Y/N stormed out the door leaving Roger alone with his beer. They should've never gotten in Rogers car. His stupid fucking car that he loves so much. They hurried down the street, chest heavy. Roger was shitfaced, and always lashed out when he was angry. Y/N was the first person he could find and that made Y/N the object of his cruelty. They knew their place in the band. Freddie told them as much. A groupie, the support. The friend always there. Y/N bough them food, cleaned up after them, advocated for them on the streets to people who never knew the amazing band Queen. Roger was being dramatic. He had to have been.

________________________________________________

Y/N ran their hands through their hair as one of Freddie's case jumped into their lap. Freddie was pouring them both a drink, extending a gentle hand to calm Y/N's raging nerves. "I can't believe he would just go and say that shit!" They whined, nuzzling the soft fur. "I know darling, but it's not his fault. He was always so horrible at making friends and keeping them." "We were never freinds, Freddie. Ever," Y/N took the glass from Freddie who sat himself beside Y/N. "He called me repulsive. Unwanted. Said that I wasn't a member of Queen. Can you believe that?" Freddie frowned as Y/N raised their voice, but kept his mouth shut. "He uses rage to delfect what he really means, darling. Its most likely he didn't mean a thing tonight. Perhaps he even loves you!" Freddie teased, poking Y/N's side. Y/N laughed bitterly and sipped their wine. "Love me? He sure has a funny way of saying it. I just want to hurt him so bad." "If you truly want to hurt him; sleep with his best mate. Brian wouldn't turn you down. And if you call Roger over right before, he could walk in on it and get a nasty surprise." Y/N made a face and rested their head on Freddie's shoulder. "I love you Freddie, you're my best mate. But that's just vile. I don't wanna involve Brian in my petty revenge. He's to sweet for that." "Yes, but also if you two hit it off you can move on from Rogers nasty mess. You know Brian won't let it happen under his watch." Brian always had a talent for diffusing the tension, no matter the situation. He was always calm and level headed, looking out for the band members. "I think I'll just go over and talk to him. Maybe we could go and get a bite." Freddie beamed and side hugged Y/N. "You should do it, darling. Don't let Roger ever get to you. You're the best band mate we could ask for." "I'm glad you think so. I don't know why I let his words get to me. They're just stupid words, so stupid." Freddie tsked and sipped his white wine. "We all have moments of weakness Darling, but I'll tell you what I told Roger." Y/N looked up at Freddie. "There's only one room in this band for a hysterical queen, darling, now go put your big pants on and go shag Brian."

_____________________________________________

Y/N threw their shirt to the side as Brian's hands traveled the length of their back. Brian's lips remained locked to theirs, not giving either of them a chance to breathe. About an hour of Y/N venting to Brian at 11 at night, Brian confessed he always thought highly of Y/N, and that Roger was a fucking idiot. 

They cracked open a bottle of whiskey and started doing shots. They played games and ate snacks, until Brian smacked his lips onto Y/N's, emboldened by the whiskey. Y/N didn't refuse, instead letting Brian ravish them. Brian had them pinned to wall in seconds, presing his tall lithe body to theirs. Y/N bucked against Brian, making him grumble something. "What was that?" Y/N gasped, tangling their fingers his Brian's perm. Even at night it still head the insane volume it did during the day. 

"Let's call Roger, invite him over. We can all talk about it after you," his hand ghosted over Y/N's heat. Y/N purred into Brian's neck, making him chuckle. "Get done with this. I'll call Roger in a minute." Y/N had no complaints, certainly not when Brian's lips latched themselves to their neck. 

Wait until Freddie heard about this. 

__________________________________________

Roger barged into Brian's flat, keeping in mind the words 'Just walk in, the door will be unlocked.' He came an hour early, not understanding why he had to way two fucking hours to talk to Brian and Y/N. 

A loud moan came from down the hall, piqueing Rogers interest. "Fuck! Ah!" Brian was heard groaning, followed by a giggle and a breathy moan. Roger closed the door and snuck down the hall. He reached Brian's room, awkwardly standing outside. Obviously Brian had company, and Roger wasn't about to go and ruin that. Rogers drunken state has bubbled down to a simple buzz he kept nursing. 

"Brian, oh God, please fuc-hah!" The bed slammed against the wall, making a loud thudding sound. Repeatedly. A string of curses and moans taunted Roger. He knew who was making those sounds, and he grimaced. With a kick, the door swung open revealing two biddies entwined on Brian's bed. Y/N lay on their stomach, face down on the matress and Brian knelt behind them, one hand on their head and the other on their hip. 

Brian was bucking into them, rocking the bad against the wall. "Shit, Y/N, you feel amazing," Brian grunted, landing a sharp slap to Y/N's ass. Y/N yelped, rocking their hips in time with Brian's trusts. They opened their eyes and gasped, pushing themselves up. Brian faltered and looked down at them. "What, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you-" Y/N bundled the sheets up around their chin, and motions to Roger who stood slack jawed and wide eyed. "What. The. Fuck." 

Brian huffed and pulled on his boxers, pre cum stained the crotch. "Rog, this isn't how I wanted this to go." Roger just threw his hands up, storming out of Brian's flat. 

Brian turned to Y\N, his gaze timid and weak. "He'll throw a massive fit next time we both see him. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill us." 

"Oh let him go whine. Bri, come back and finish what you started. I don't wanna hear another thing about him tonight." Brian relented and firmly planted his lips on Y/N's again, turning the heat way back up. 

Oh, just wait until Freddie hears about this.


End file.
